Various industries commonly utilize indoor and/or outdoor cabinets for storing components. For instance, businesses in the telecommunications industry often use storage cabinets for storing components such as cable, electronic equipment, and the like. In addition to providing an enclosure for storing equipment, cabinets should generally be capable of protecting the stored equipment from elements outside the cabinet. For instance, cabinets are often exposed to relatively harsh elements associated with outdoor environments (e.g., humidity, wind-swept rain and snow, and the like). In order to protect cabinets from such elements, outdoor cabinets may need to be adequately sealed and configured with sufficient structural strength. To this end, various high-strength materials may be employed for enhancing the strength of cabinets. Nonetheless, it may be desirable to limit the quantity of such materials to a reasonable extent, such that overall cost and/or weight are minimized, while overall size is maximized.